


waffle house

by heck_the_peck



Series: klance drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, It's short I'm sorry, Late Nights, M/M, Waffle House, the one true dream is to be w your loved on at 3am in a waffle house in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: Lance can't sleep and Keith is a good boyfriend





	waffle house

**Author's Note:**

> i totally didn't get inspiration from a tumblr post wdym??

There’s something magical about waffle house. Maybe there’s something in the air, probably the smell of hash browns, but even though the booths felt sticky, it was one of the best places to be.

 

It was currently three in the morning. Snow flurried endlessly in the cold air, creating the winter atmosphere. Not being able to sleep, Keith and Lance ended up driving aimlessly until they ended up at the local waffle house.

 

Hurried footsteps crunched through the layers of snow and ice on the pavement as they rushed inside, and quickly took at booth in the far back corner.

 

“What’ll you have?” Came the sweet, yet exhausted question from a younger woman named Lila.

 

Keith quickly looked at Lance before getting the nod for their usual order, “A coke, a sweet tea, and two waffles with hash browns.”

 

Lila quickly nodded and turned back to put their order in.

 

Lance sighed and laid his head down on Keith’s shoulder, “I love insomnia.”

 

Keith chuckled, “Me too, love.”

 

Lila returned fairly quickly with their meals seeing as they were the only ones in the waffle house.

 

Lance quickly devoured his food while Keith stared out the window. Lance was finished after a minute or two, and finally collapsed into Keith’s side.

 

Keith sighed and took a sip of his tea. He glanced back down at Lance and smiled. 

 

Maybe insomnia wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath*
> 
> INSOMNIA IS NOT GOOD I JUST SAID THAT BC KEITH ENJOYS SPENDING LATE NIGHTS WITH LANCE


End file.
